


Kisses

by bluemandycat



Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Just a little angst, M/M, One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of kisses on both Kyle Camden and Jack Stanley's parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad but i felt the need to write something fluffy after so this is what it feels like
> 
> enjoy i guess

 

            Kyle Camden’s first kiss is in the auditorium, after rehearsal for the school play, with Mairi Mactaggert. They’re packing up to go, and Mairi casually leans over and kisses him, and he kisses back. It’s more or less brought on by everyone telling them that they should date, and general curiosity. Both of them agree afterwards that it really didn’t mean anything, and they stay best friends.

 

            Jack Stanley’s first kiss is in the hallway at the high school in his hometown, with a boy named Matt. He leans over and kisses him lightly after Matt says “Hi.” It doesn’t really mean anything to Jack, but everybody flips out. Matt gets angry, oddly enough (it was just a kiss!), and refuses to talk to him. His parents are angry with him too, although they just want to know _why_. He can’t give them a good reason.

 

            Jack Stanley’s second kiss is with a girl named Addy, during P.E., a week after the whole Matt incident. It doesn’t really mean anything to him, either, but it’s enough to get most of the people who were mad at him to be un-mad at him. Hey, whatever works!

 

            Kyle Camden’s first kiss with a boy is with the Mad Mask, in his basement, while working on Ultitron. Kyle is complaining about something-or-other not working, and the Mad Mask is so tired (and, okay, not 100% in his right mind, but since when is super-powered plasma good for you?) that he tilts his mask to the side, leans over and kisses him. Kyle kisses back. Somewhere inside the Mad Mask, Jack Stanley protests that this is wrong, unnatural. The Mad Mask doesn’t care.

 

            After the Ultitron incident, a tiny voice in the Mad Mask by the name of Jack Stanley won’t shut up. The Mad Mask, by all accounts, shouldn’t care about betraying Kyle. He’s a supervillain! Use him and lose him is how all supervillains treat romance. So by that logic, he shouldn’t feel guilty. And yet, the part of him that’s still Jack Stanley tells him he should feel guilty. Because Kyle was, if not a boyfriend, definitely more than a friend, and he betrayed him. Like there was nothing ever between them. And no matter what the Mad Mask does he can’t stop being Jack Stanley, and it’s gotten to the point where he doesn’t know whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

 

            Two months after the Ultitron incident, Jack Stanley pays a visit to Kyle Camden. Kyle doesn’t have his powers anymore, but that’s never mattered to Jack. Jack comes in plainclothes, like Kyle always wanted him to wear, and without a mask on. He doesn’t remember where Kyle lives, so he visits him at the middle school, during lunchtime. He pulls Kyle away from Mairi and Mike’s table (and neglects to tell them who he really is, he doesn’t want to open that can of worms), and basically apologizes profusely to a skeptical Kyle. He asks if they can try being friends again, and Kyle says he’ll think about it.

 

            After a few false starts and a warning from Kyle that if he ever betrays him ever again he’s not getting a second chance, they try being friends again. Kyle (predictably) is cold at first, and Jack can’t really blame him. But gradually, they warm up to each other again, and although Jack can never erase what he’s done, Kyle is willing to give him a second chance. This, honestly, is more than Jack ever expected.

 

            They’re taking a walk one afternoon when Kyle turns to him and says, “Kiss me.” Just that. Jack checks to see that there’s nobody watching, and does exactly that. It’s different from the basement kisses, but not in a bad way.

 

            From then on, they have sort of a, well, not really a relationship, but something in that zone. They kiss, and hang out, and stuff, but neither of them makes any move to define what they have. That’s okay.

 

            Jack is walking Kyle to school one day when it happens. Thankfully, Bouring Middle is right next to Bouring High, so it’s convenient for them both to walk together. The thought of being two grades apart from Kyle is a little weird, when Jack thinks about it. Not weird enough to be really concerned, and definitely not weird enough to break up what is almost a 6-month sort-of relationship (their anniversary is in a month, and although Jack would never tell anyone, he’s really really excited), though. Kyle is complaining about some teacher, or maybe the Great Nemesis, Jack isn’t sure.

           

            They’ve just walked into the school, and they can see Mairi and Mike talking at their lockers, when Kyle stops. Jack looks at him, a little confused. Kyle stares straight into his eyes, and says, “Kiss me.”

 

            Jack looks around, suddenly conscious of the hallway of people. “But, we’re in public.” Because they’ve only really kissed when they’re by themselves, and he _really_ doesn’t want a repeat of his first kiss.

 

            “So?” Kyle shrugs, and turns away. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

            “No, no, I do.” And with that he decides that he might as well, and that if someone tries to hit them he would hit back. So they kiss, and when they stop kissing, Jack asks, “What if someone gets angry?”

 

            “Why would someone get angry?”

 

            “Uh, cause we’re two guys?”

 

            “Oh. That.” He shrugs. “If someone doesn’t like us kissing, who cares about them, right? I mean, what, really, could they do?” Jack can think of a thousand things they could do, but Kyle laughs and Jack is seized with an urge to kiss him again, and they’ve already done it once so their graves are already dug so he kisses him again.

 

            Mairi and Mike are a tiny bit shocked. This is predictable, though, and after they get over their initial shock, they both want to know what their relationship is, and how long it’s been going on. Kyle introduces him as his boyfriend, and Jack can’t stop a smile spreading over his face.

 

            After that, it becomes a regular thing, kissing in public. More than anything, Jack is surprised how nobody really cares. True, some people refuse to talk or associate with them, but it’s okay! Like Kyle always says “If they don’t like what we do, that’s their business, not ours.”

 

            For their six month anniversary, Jack contemplates calling up his parents and telling them “HAHA MOM AND DAD, I’M DATING A BOY. AND HE’S REALLY CUTE AND WE KISS IN PUBLIC AND IT’S OUR ANNIVERSARY TODAY. HAHA YOU CAN’T STOP ME.” In the end, though, he decides against it, mostly because his parents might track the phone call and find out where he is and bring him home. He got Kyle _flowers_ , which he never does, but it’s their anniversary and he’s excited. They’re going for a picnic in the park, nothing too fancy, but still. He fusses over his hair for ten minutes before getting frustrated and just mussing it up. Kyle will (hopefully) not care.

 

            Kyle (looking _unbearably_ cute) is waiting for him at the park, and all Jack can think as he hands him the flowers and he makes some dumb joke about their anniversary (“Look at that, it’s been six months since we stopped wanting to kill each other,” to which he gets an eye-roll and a smile) is that he can barely remember what being the Mad Mask was like. Or, for that matter, what being Jack Stanley before he was the Mad Mask was like. He’s fine with that.

 

            And Kyle stands up on his tippy-toes, and puts his hands on Jack’s shoulders. And they have what is definitely not their last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
